


your warmth

by keity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, i had a lot of kurotsukki feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keity/pseuds/keity
Summary: "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." - Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare





	

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you're having trouble with your main fic so you try to get back into writing by writing small oneshots and drabbles

Orange. That was the color of their apartment at sunset. Tsukki, in all honesty, liked it when the sun kissed the horizon and sunk below to where he couldn't see it. The moon would then come out, followed by the stars. Now, the bridge between the colder seasons and the warmer seasons, the sunsets were earlier. He sat on the couch, his apartment as cozy as could be.

Kuroo's cooking could be smelt from the kitchen,  the smell of delicious Italian pasta appetizing. The living room in which Tsukki sat was filled with photo frames. Once, the tables and shelves had been mostly bare. A few photos had been up in that time. Some of his old volleyball team during high school. Some with his friend, Yamaguchi. Some with his family. Those few pictures were still framed and displayed, now, although there were many more frames around the apartment. Ones of a tall blonde with glasses and his crazy black-haired boyfriend.

Tsukki wasn't very keen on having those photos on display. He wasn't smiling in most of them. Rather, he was trying to block the camera, and some of the photos were blurry. Some of them were of Kuroo with Tsukki in the background. Actually, now that he looked around, most of them were either blurry or him in the background. There was one, however, that he liked.

It had been taken at his graduation ceremony. Funnily enough, neither he or Kuroo had been aware of the photo until Suga had sent it to them later that day. Kuroo had his arms around Tsukki's neck, and Tsukki had his around Kuroo's waist. Their heads were touching, and you could see Kuroo's grin. If you looked close enough, you could see the small smile on Tsukki's face. It really had been a private moment for them (the amount of kissing that followed had, according to Suga, "scarred the whole team (who had been hiding around the corner) for life.") but Tsukki was a little glad that his senpai had captured the moment.

Kuroo called him to dinner, stating that the food was ready. It had become a habit for Kuroo to cook dinner, now. Tsukki wasn't bad, and sometimes they would cook together, but it was undeniable that Kuroo was the better cook of the two.

"I saw Kenma today," Kuroo would start off most days.

"Oh?" Tsukki would reply. It's not that he wasn't interested in the conversations, he would just much rather listen to Kuroo talk. Even when his eyes were trained on getting the food onto his fork, he could still hear the smile in Kuroo's voice. The smile Kuroo always had on when he spoke about his best friend. The smile that looked best on Kuroo's lips.

"He was with Hinata. Don't know where that grumpy black-haired one was tho."

Tsukki was thankful for the food in his mouth that made it a little harder to smile. Over the 3 years he had spent at Karasuno, he had (to almost everyone's surprise) gotten closer to Hinata and Kageyama. Sure, they could have been closer, but Tsukki still couldn't deal with outgoing people.

After dinner, Tsukki did the dishes, Kuroo sitting at the table and talking to him. Tsukki could hear the grin in Kuroo's voice once again. The grin he used when he talked to people he truly, deeply cared for. People like Bokuto and Kenma, and now Tsukki as well. It felt nice, to have something like that. Something that someone reserved for people special to them.

The dishes were never completed, however, for Kuroo had moved his hands around Tsukki's waist, and his head had found a home in the crook of Tsukki's neck. From the kitchen, they ventured into the bedroom, where they stayed in each other's arms until sleep took over them.

Sometime in the night, Tsukki woke up, moonlight filling the room. They'd forgotten to close the curtain when they'd gone to sleep. There was something warm against his back. It must be Kuroo. Tsukki turned his head as slowly as possible and found himself staring at Kuroo's face. The moonlight made Kuroo's hair seem brighter and softer than it already was. Kuroo's eyelashes moved slightly, his eyes darting back and forth behind his eyelids. Was he dreaming? Tsukki wondered what Kuroo would be dreaming about. Some silly thing, probably, like him and Bokuto dancing in chicken outfits. No, that was a little _too_ outrageous. Maybe, a few years ago, they would have done that, but now… Now, only Bokuto would do that.

Tsukki twisted around and placed a soft kiss on Kuroo's nose. He wriggled down until he could tuck his head under Kuroo's chin. Tsukki felt butterflies in his stomach when Kuroo's arms pulled him in closer. The blonde felt a warmth envelop him and fill him, lulling him to sleep.

 And it was in this warmth that Tsukki realized something.

It felt nice to be loved.


End file.
